


Neiges éphémères

by Aledane



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, good things for Arthur, my usual amount of smut, no plot only dudes smooching each other, yay faites crac-crac contre un arbre, écrit avant que le film sorte donc l'extrapolation sur la résistance est bien présente
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: Arthur et Vénec s'autorisent un moment à eux, à l'écart de la Résistance
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Venec (Kaamelott)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Neiges éphémères

Le pan de la tente claque derrière Arthur alors qu’il sort en trombe, insensible aux exclamations outrées derrière lui. S’il marche assez vite, les craquements de la neige suffisent à couvrir les « Sire ! » que Bohort lui jette aux oreilles. En cet instant, il n’a vraiment pas envie de les entendre.

Il ne s’était pas vraiment fait d’illusions sur ce qui allait se passer une fois de retour en Bretagne ‒ même si, pour être honnête, il avait été un peu impressionné par le travail accompli par la résistance. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, et encore moins une qui emploie toute son énergie à faire les trucs les plus illogiques et stupides possibles.

Dix ans n’ont pas suffi à éroder les tendances à la cacophonie des chevaliers de la Table Ronde, et même si son seuil de tolérance s’est fortifié avec le temps, il y a une limite à tout. Alors il a dégagé avant d’écraser le nez de Gauvain sur la carte à répétition. Ils ont déjà suffisamment à faire avec les hommes en blanc que pour commencer à se fritter entre eux.

Il trouve Vénec assis autour d’un feu de camp, ses bottes pleines de neige, occupé à ce qui semble être une partie particulièrement fructueuse de cul de chouette. L’humeur des types d’en face oscille entre la fureur et le désespoir alors que Vénec aligne une nouvelle série de cartes gagnantes. De toute évidence ils ne se sont pas informés sur le larron qui leur fait face. Un très mauvais calcul de leur part.

Arthur pose une main sur l’épaule de Vénec, glisse deux doigts dans l’interstice là où commence le manteau et finit l’écharpe. La peau est un peu fraiche malgré les couches : il peut la sentir brièvement frissonner sous ses doigts gelés.

« Tu peux venir une seconde ? » lui demande-t-il, doucement, sans doute si bas que le reste des joueurs ne peut pas l’entendre.

Les yeux de Vénec sont sombres au milieu de ce paysage blanc. Il hoche la tête, se lève, débarrasse son manteau des traces de neige qui s’y sont amoncelées et suit sans rechigner Arthur hors du camp.

La neige crisse sous leurs pieds, blanche et immaculée : ça leur change de Rome et ses rues aux couleurs de soleil. Ils s’arrêtent à lisière d’un bosquet décharné par l’hiver, assez loin du campement pour garantir ce qu’il faut d’intimité, mais assez près pour ne pas être exposés en cas d’attaque.

« Alors, qu’est-ce qui te… »

Les mots de Vénec meurent sur sa langue à l’instant où les mains d’Arthur encadrent son visage. C’est un vieux geste, un qu’ils pourraient répéter à l’infini, dans le noir, sans hésiter. Des lèvres froides rencontrent des souffles chauds, la buée les enveloppe comme un cocon, étouffe leurs soupirs. Un bras se glisse autour de la taille d’Arthur. Il s’empresse de rendre la pareille, enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux que Vénec n’a pas eu le temps de raccourcir, depuis leur arrivée en Bretagne.

Arthur se rend compte que ses baisers sont peut-être un peu trop affamés, un peu trop brûlants. Il fait trop froid pour aller plus loin, et de toute façon, ils n’ont pas le temps. C’est à peine s’il se permet d’entrouvrir le col de Vénec pour goûter à la chaleur de sa gorge, au battement rassurant de son pouls. Il y a une certaine paix malgré son empressement, un moment suspendu au milieu du chaos et du danger.

« On dirait‒ ah ! » gémit Vénec. « On dirait que t’en avais b’soin. »

« Toujours. » souffle Arthur dans un baiser au coin de la mâchoire. La peau de Vénec s’est réchauffée à son contact. « J’ai toujours besoin de toi. »

« C’est le retour au pays qui te met d’humeur sentimentale ? » glousse Vénec avant de l’attirer dans un nouveau baiser. Le froid a gercé ses lèvres. Quand ils se séparent, il murmure : « Ça me plait bien. »

Arthur ne répond rien, se contente de le presser dans ses bras et d’enfouir son visage dans son épaule. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant que Vénec lui rende son étreinte. Voire un peu plus, constate-t-il avec un sourire alors que deux mains baladeuses viennent le taquiner à travers ses vêtements.

« Il fait trop froid… » proteste-t-il sans la moindre véhémence. Il étouffe un gémissement dans la peau tendre de la gorge de Vénec, tandis que ce dernier se glisse entre les fentes de ses vêtements pourtant soigneusement fermés.

« On n’a qu’à rentrer, alors. »

Bon Dieu, c’est quand il utilise ce ton plein de promesses qu’Arthur comprend comment Vénec a pu faire de la moitié du monde connu son client. À une époque, il savait y résister ; ce n’est plus le cas. Il a une trop bonne idée du genre de programme qui l’attend, s’il se laisse entrainer. Trop de moments volés entre des draps, contre des murs, dans les ombres tièdes de ce jardin, à Rome. Il ne peut pas oublier. C’est trop tard.

« Au premier pied posé dans le camp, y a un connard qui va venir demander des trucs, tu vas voir. » marmonne-t-il. « _On n’a plus de flèches, sire_ et _ma tente a cramé, sire_ et tout le bordel… »

Vénec se presse entièrement contre lui, ses yeux bleus prêts à se déverser dans les siens : « Et moi je dis : _embrassez-moi, sire_. »

Arthur s’empresse d’accéder à sa requête, le sang battant contre ses tempes à un rythme effréné. L’élan leur fait presque perdre l’équilibre. Ils atterrissent contre un arbre, l’écorce rugueuse imprimant ses nervures dans le dos d’Arthur. Il s’en fout pas mal. Le poids du corps de Vénec contre le sien est plus que bienvenu. Il en oublierait presque le froid piquant qui perce entre leurs halètements comme une nuée d’aiguilles.

« J’avais dit qu’on allait se les peler. » marmonne-t-il.

« On s’en fout. » lui répond fiévreusement Vénec. Enfin, ses doigts s’infiltrent sous la couche de vêtements. Arthur rejette la tête en arrière, le temps de laisser échapper un râle, avant de repartir à l’assaut des lèvres de son amant.

Vénec le torture tendrement, caresse la peau tendue de son ventre, suit le creux de ses hanches, s’invite toujours plus loin, toujours plus bas. Il écarte les mains d’Arthur, désireuses de lui rendre la pareille, avec un « Laisse-toi faire, _profite_. » auquel il est bien difficile d’opposer des arguments. Un genou ouvre les jambes d’Arthur, qui se pend de plus belle au cou de Vénec, de peur de s’effondrer.

« Alors, il fait toujours trop froid ? »

Le sourire de Vénec est bien trop prétentieux. Arthur l’efface d’un roulement de hanches, qui lui vaut de se faire plaquer de plus belle contre le tronc de l’arbre. Ça ne l’empêche pas de continuer à signifier son impatience à son amant, à coup de baisers qui tiennent plus de la morsure, à ce stade. Il halète contre ses lèvres quand la main de Vénec se glisse enfin sous son pantalon et _bordel_ , il n’aurait jamais dû s’acoquiner avec un bandit, c’est bien un coup à se faire torturer lentement, sans merci, avec juste une paire d’yeux bleus auxquels se raccrocher.

« Tu vas ‒ _ah !_ ‒ pas aller plus vite, je suppose. » grogne-t-il.

« Pourquoi, t’es pressé ? » glousse Vénec avant de lui embrasser le nez. Si mièvre. Si efficace. Arthur veut se laisser tomber par terre et rouler avec lui dans la neige, le plaquer au sol et embrasser chacun de ses rires.

Il le ferait, s’il n’était pas occupé à trembler et haleter contre son arbre, un contrebandier hilare pressé contre lui, qui accélère la cadence, petit à petit.

« Tu vas me buter, j’espère que tu le sais, ça. » hoquette-t-il avec difficulté. Son corps brûle et la fumée lui monte à la tête. Le monde est devenu très petit, ou alors c’est les yeux de Vénec qui sont grands, assez pour torde l’espace et occuper tout le paysage.

« Tu t’en remettras. » ricane Vénec avec un mouvement particulièrement sournois. Arthur enfuit un long gémissement dans l’épaule de son compagnon. Sa respiration est sifflante. Le souffle de Vénec est un brasier contre sa joue. Ses doigts sont sans merci. Il ne lui en faut pas plus.

Ses doigts crispés s’enfoncent dans le manteau de Vénec, et son cri étranglé avec.

C’est le froid qui le dégrise. Il le sent se glisser sous ses vêtements, envahir les fentes ouvertes et le picoter de toute part. Ses jambes tremblent un peu, mais heureusement, Vénec est là, le front appuyé contre le sien, pour le maintenir debout le temps qu’il revienne sur terre.

« Merci. » murmure Arthur, la voix pâteuse. Il va lui falloir encore quelques instants avant d’adresser la parole à un de ses chevaliers.

« Y a pas de quoi. »

« Ce soir… ce soir c’est ton tour. »

Vénec se fend d’un grand sourire. « J’ai hâte. »


End file.
